


And love... above all else.

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [9]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos, S3<br/>Pencil portrait</p>
            </blockquote>





	And love... above all else.

 

 

 

_"Il était facile de voir, à sa pâleur, plus grande que d’habitude, et à ces traces que l’insomnie laisse sur le visage, qu’il avait dû passer presque toute la nuit sans dormir."_

_(Vingt ans après. Alexandre Dumas)_

 

_"It was easy to sea from his paleness, greater than usual, and the traces that want of sleep left in his countenance, that he had passed a sleepless night."_

_(Twenty years after. Alexandre Dumas)_

 

 


End file.
